Yellow Temperance
|ja_kanji = イエローテンパランス（黄の節制） |user = Rubber Soul |namesake = |type = Close-Range Stand Bound Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) |stats = }} |destpower = A |speed = A |range = E |persistence = A |precision = A |potential = A |colors = StardustCrusaders }} is the Stand of Rubber Soul, featured in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Yellow Temperance appears as an amorphous, yellow substance, with no mouth, eyes, nose or any other facial features, bound to its user. Unlike most Stands, Yellow Temperance can be seen, as it is bound directly to its User's body. Befitting its name, Yellow Temperance is portrayed across media as being a yellow blob. Personality Yellow Temperance has no personality. It represents the Tarot Card although its power to grow by consuming flesh directly opposes the idea the card represents. Abilities Yellow Temperance's blob-like nature and ability to absorb organic matter from physical contact result in one of the few Stands of the series that can be said to be physically invincible. On the other side, Yellow Temperance is limited by its own user's human vulnerabilities, to the point it can be said that its one weak point is Rubber Soul. Assimilation Yellow Temperance's primary power is the ability to assimilate organic matter, using it to grow stronger and larger. Thus, its user constantly seeks things to consume even when hidden.Chapter 136, Yellow Temperance (1) It also makes it visible to ordinary people. When deposited as just a small part on someone else, Yellow Temperance begins to cover their entire body, spreading to wherever it has touched until it completely assimilates the victim, killing them.Chapter 137, Yellow Temperance (2) Appearance Replication Yellow Temperance is able to alter Rubber Soul's physical appearance. This ability seems to be almost instantaneous, as it manages to kill a woman in a ski lift and steal her body in an instant, while the other riders are focused on Jotaro, who had been thrown into the car earlier.Chapter 138, Yellow Temperance (3) This ability has been shown to mimic other Stands as well, when what seemed to be a part of Yellow Temperance detached itself from Rubber Soul under his Noriaki Kakyoin disguise and formed into Hierophant Green. Physical Imperviousness Yellow Temperance, because of its blob-like nature, has the capacity to absorb obscene amounts of physical punishment and impacts, acting as an armor for Rubber Soul. It can resist impacts, burning, and freezing. It also seems to protect its user underneath from any damage as well. It cannot, however, make up for human frailties, such as the need for oxygen. For all intents and purposes, Yellow Temperance is invincible as long as Rubber Soul is still alive to use it. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * |Episodes = * * }} Trivia *According to JOJOVELLER, this Stand is inspired by the horror movie . Gallery Manga= YellowTemperance.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' FakeKakyoinManga.png|Yellow Temperance disguising Rubber Soul as Kakyoin Fake Hierophant.png|Creating a fake Hierophant Green YellowTemperanceEatingManga.png|Yellow Temperance slowly eating Jotaro's hand YellowTemperanceReactionFireManga.png|Yellow Temperance reaction to fire YellowTemperanceReactionIceManga.png|Yellow Temperance reaction to ice YellowTemperanceDefenseManga.png|Yellow Temperance prevented the attack by Star Platinum ﻿ |-| Anime= Rubber Soul Anime.png|Yellow Temperance and Rubber Soul FakeKakyoin.png|Yellow Temperance disguising Rubber Soul as Kakyoin Rerorero.png|"Rerorerorerorerorero~" YellowTemparance_defence.jpg|Yellow Temperance prevented the attack by Star Platinum Temperance Card.png|Tarot card representing Temperance YellowTemperance A09.png|Yellow Temperance's stats |-| Other= rubbersoul-portrait.gif|Rubber Soul and Yellow Temperance as seen in Heritage for the Future RubberSoulUserHT.gif|JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands Category:Bound Stands